


Revelation

by Distractions



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractions/pseuds/Distractions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все могло сложится иначе. Блейн не знает точно, но он уверен, что во всем, что сейчас происходит с ним, виновата чертова Оливия Мур.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

Блейн никогда плохим человеком не был.

Просто немного веселым, слегка беззаботным и проживающим каждый день так, словно он может стать последним. В какой-то мере именно это ему и помогло. Переход от «я человек» до «я зомби» не был таким болезненным.

В новой жизни, которую, наверное, нужно было обозначить каким-то другим, более четким словом, но ему так было лень лезть в словарь, что он оставил это понятие, не было слез, угрызений совести, возведений рук к небу и вопроса: «почему именно я?».

Блейн не был плохим человек, так отчего он должен был стать плохим зомби?

Во всем просто виновата Оливия чертова Мур, которая, невинно хлопая ресницами, общалась с Рави, а он называл её Лив, говорил о каких-то опытах и странно косился в сторону Блейна.

У Блейна сводит зубы, когда повторяет это проклятое Лив, когда пытается вести себя спокойно, словно ему дела нет до еще одного зомби. Эй, у него таких может быть много – ничего не стоит случайно обратить какого-нибудь простофилю в зомби, а потом требовать деньги, предлагая чьи-то мозги и делая из этого глупого несчастного художника, убийцу, заботливую мать или беспомощную старушку. Или кого-то еще.

Просто Лив – другая. Слишком неправильная, чтобы быть зомби. Слишком добрая, слишком ранимая, слишком наивная. Блейн лишь качает головой, когда смотрит на неё. Ему ужасно хочется её встряхнуть и показать реальный мир, в котором нужно выживать, который нужно подчинять под себя, устанавливая свои правила.

– Первое правило клуба зомби – никому не говорить о нем*, – шепчет Блейн себе под нос, наблюдая за Лив, которая, кажется, на него совсем и не обращает внимание, – второе правило – никому и никогда не рассказывать о клубе зомби.

Это, наверное, выходит чуть громче, чем просто шёпот, потому что Оливия оборачивается, немного щурится и спрашивает своим обыкновенно недовольным голосом:

– Ты что-то сказал?

– Ничего, просто хотел поинтересоваться, как ты относишься к «Бойцовскому клубу»? Фильм, книга – не имеет особого значения.

Блейн изображает полное безразличие. Блейн – это целая гамма эмоций, которой он умеет управлять. Возможно, если бы его жизнь сложилась иначе, он бы мог стать актером, выучить репертуары театров и срывать овации, дарить воздушные поцелуи дамам и небрежно перебирать купюры. На самом деле Блейн часто думает о различных вариациях своей жизни, о том, как всё могло сложиться, но он научился уже не сожалеть об упущенных шансах.

– Новичок обязан принять бой, – говорит Оливия и протягивает прозрачный контейнер.

– Новичок обязан съесть мозг, – произносит сквозь зубы Блейн. – Благодарю за это, надеюсь, бывший обладатель этого сокровища был хоть немного нормальным человеком.

Конечно Оливия никогда не рассказывает о том, кем был человек.

Конечно, думает Блейн, это совершенно неважно, его бы здесь и не было, если бы не их маленькая сделка.

Конечно он совершенно не верит себе.

~*~

 

Блейн уверен в себе, но еще больше он уверен в Оливии.

Он понимает, что она умна, и нужно быть осторожнее при разговорах с ней. Она может догадаться о его делах, а если узнает, то попытается помешать. У зомби не должно быть светлых намерений, какие есть у Лив. И как же именно ей умудрилось попасться Блейну?

Он не знает, но если тот вечер можно было пережить еще раз – то он бы вновь обратил в зомби именно Оливию Мур.

И нет, не только из-за её работы, просто остальные там были такими скучными.

~*~

 

У Блейна сводит зубы, когда он зовет Оливию, называет её Лив и обращается к ней так, словно их связывает многолетняя дружба, а не общая проблема. Словно он может позволить себе подойди к ней и обнять, прижать к себе и тихо шептать какие-либо слова в макушку, успокаивая и подбадривая этим.

Блейн называет её Лив и прищуривается, когда улыбается ей. Слова «мы справимся и разберемся со всем этим» так и остаются не озвученными, остаются лишь в его голове. Нельзя, чтобы Оливия их услышала, нельзя наводить её на мысль, что Блейн хочет заботиться о ней.

– Бедная, бедная Лив, – повторяет он и улыбается, прищуривается и продолжает: – мы с тобой совсем одни.

– Это ты один, а не я, – отвечает ему Оливия, она поправляет прядь волос, вздыхает, будто и не до конца своим словам верит. – Просто такой неудачный вечер, что моя компания на сегодня – это ты.

Блейн качает головой. Он отсчитывает от десяти до единицы и останавливается на тройке. Это их третий вечер и у них еще сотни тем для разговоров.

– А я не рассказывал тебе о том пьянице, чей мозг я съел третьим? Мне потом долго снились кошмары, а еще хотелось выпить чего-нибудь и отрубиться на день или два, или на всю оставшуюся жизнь. О, кстати, у меня ведь уже нет жизни.

Блейн смеется, а Оливия лишь закатывает глаза и мотает головой.

– Так вот, Лив, – у Блейна сводит зубы от этого имени, от улыбки, которую обладательница дарит ему, призывая говорить дальше, – он не был хорошим человеком.

И всё же что-то есть во всех этих вечерах. И в этом имени, которое всё никак не получается спокойно произнести, а еще в самой это чертовой Оливии Мур.

– Но зато я научился разбираться в бабочках. Кто же знал, что пьяница так хорошо в них разбирался.

Блейн никогда не был плохим человеком. И зомби, наверное, тоже.

Просто немного веселым, беззаботным и слегка заинтересованным в общении с этой чертовой Оливией Мур, которая по какому-то глупому недоразумению сейчас ближе для него, чем кто-либо другой.

____  
* Да, я узнаю, что в оригинале было "First rule of brain club, you don't talk about brain club", что должно переводится "Первое правильно клуба мозгов - ты не должна говорить о клубе мозгов", но я позволила себе такую небольшую шалость в переводе.


End file.
